Look who joined the league
by suddenly a writer
Summary: After beating Buu 12 years pass but this time the Z-Fighters don't come back. Now 19 year old Goten is the only survivor and the only saiyan left. In a different dimension with different people and different enemies. I did this cause there aren't that many DBZ,JL crossovers with Goten. Possible Goten and Diana pairing ENJOY


**Look who joined the league**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Justice League

Chapter 1

Isn't it weird how quickly things change. How today you were laughing and smiling and tomorrow you're in the worst pain imaginable. One day you are surrounded by family and friends but the next you are all alone. You're who knows how far away from home by yourself. This is how Goten feels…

Just after Majin Buu's defeat with the super spirit bomb the Z-fighters and the good Majin Buu returned home to some well earned rest. Gohan decided that he would focus more on his studies and focus less on fighting, Trunks and Goten decided to enjoy their lives as normal kids though they would still train a lot just in case. Goku and Vegeta continued their training though they didn't see each other often actually none of the Z-fighters saw each other that much with the exception of Goten and Trunks who would fly off to an uninhabited place somewhere and test their strength on each other. Goten was getting a lot stronger and was giving Trunks a run for his money most of the time. Goten had apparently trained harder and learned the spirit bomb and instant transmission though he never used either before for some reason he also learned Tien's tri-beam but he didn't have the problem of losing life force every time it was used unless maybe he put too much power into it like say using it in super saiyan then it would be a problem. Trunks found that he had to stop holding back on Goten. Everything was good and peaceful for Planet Earth.

Gohan finally decided to pop the question to Videl but unfortunately that protect her against strangers (much to her great annoyance) and Buu had taken the job a little to seriously and wouldn't let anyone except Hercule to come anywhere near her. So him and Gohan obviously had a bit of an argument over him coming too close to her. In the end it Gohan had to go super saiyan and fight his way through up the stairs to her room leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. But Gohan finally got there only for her to tell that he could have just called her to call Buu off leaving a very embarrassed Gohan scratching the back of his head and blushing furiously. But Gohan then pulled out that black box holding a beautiful diamond ring which he then took out and slid onto her finger and saying the words "Videl Satan will you marry me?" to which she replied "Oh yes Gohan I will." And the two shared a passionate kiss where he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around neck as the kiss escalated. He slid his tongue out and licked across her lips asking for entrance which she gladly granted and brought her tongue to meet his and they fought for dominance. Gohan lifted her and pushed her against the wall kissing down her neck and leaving a few cuts and marks and she wrapped her legs around his waist and a soft moan escaped her lips.

As this was happening Hercule had just arrived and saw the bruised Majin Buu standing in the centre of the room looking pissed this seemed normal to him and what actually grabbed his attention was the mess, destroyed furniture,priceless antiques broken, holes in the wall and the ceiling. He immediately went over to Buu and asked no demanded "What the hell happened to MY HOUSE?!" Buu just replied "Gohan came here asking to see Videl and Buu said no he would have to get through Buu and then he said okay and we started fighting then he went super saiyan and beat Buu up though Buu was holding back cause me no want to break house." After his little story Hercule asked where he was and Buu replied that he went upstairs and was still there. Hercule walked up the now destroyed stairs and made his way over to his daughter's room and could hear the sound of her moaning out Gohan's name.

Fury and rage overtook him and he stormed into the room to see both of them in the bed doing things that he would never be able to unsee no matter how much therapy he went through. He screamed "Videl what the hell do you think you are doing? Get out of that bed and put some damn clothes on now!" Videl and Gohan were certainly surprised by this and turned over to see a VERY pissed off looking Hercule glaring at them (mostly Gohan). Gohan immediately got out of bed and in a flash had his clothes back on while Videl though not as fast was almost fully dressed now as well. Gohan looked at Hercule with slight fear and at the same time curiosity. He had never seen Hercule so angry before. Hercule began shouting "how could you do this? I never thought you would do such an irresponsible thing and you Gohan" He said through gritted teeth "you're supposed to be responsible. You're supposed to keep her out of trouble. How can I trust you to do the right thing anymore? How can I trust you at all?" Videl was getting Quite angry as she spoke "we're not little kids dad we're twenty years old and besides we used protection. "But you did this behind my back." "What so are we just supposed to tell you every time we have sex, what about our privacy?" Gohan decided to say something "Hercule you know how much I care about Videl and you know that I would never do anything to hurt her I love her in fact I want to marry her" Hercule thought this through and said "Oh I know I just can't stand too see my little girl hurt" Videl walked up to her dad and looked him in the eye saying "Oh dad I know you have my best interests at heart but you have to understand that I'm older, I'm an adult, I'm not that girl I was two years ago when we fought Majin buu I'm stronger and more mature. I want to be with Gohan, to start a family with Gohan and live out the rest of my life with him dad, there'll always be a place for you in my heart no matter what cause I'll always be your little girl." Hercule looked at her and then Gohan and said "okay if it's what you really want I'm all for it." He then looks at Gohan again "I don't care if you are an alien if you hurt my little girl in any way I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your life." Gohan smiled a bit and said "don't worry that won't ever happen I promise."

And so Gohan and Videl walked downstairs to find Chi-Chi and Bulma there with Trunks and Goten who were now two years older so Trunks was ten years old while Gohan was nine. You could see that everyone was enjoying the peaceful time that they had because Bulma and Chi-Chi were looking genuinely happy and you could that they had less stressful looks well except from raising two super powered alien kids who loved to fight. One could say that they loved it almost as much as their fathers did. Goten and Trunks also seemed happier with that appearance that a huge weight was lifted off their shoulders well for now anyway. The four dressed in clothes that tell you it was summer which it was. Chi-Chi had a on a yellow sun dress with matching yellow sandals too match. Her hair was tied in a bun with bangs going down the sides of her face. Bulma had on a red dress with yellow flowers on that stopped mid thigh with red stiletto heels. Goten had on simple red shorts, a green t-shirt and black sneakers. Trunks had on a purple shirt with blue shorts, purple sneaks and a green jacket with a hood zipped halfway over the purple shirt.

You could see that the four of them were actually quite surprised see an angry or rather pissed looking Majin Buu and the whole room looking like a tornado and a lightning storm had passed through had passed through. But Bulma and Chi-Chi were even more surprised to hear what was going on upstairs. They were even more surprised to hear Gohan was planning to marry Videl. Trunks and Goten were naturally confused about this one because they were confused as to what the noises that they had heard earlier were and two they always thought that Gohan wouldn't want to go any further with Videl thinking it was just stupid teenage love and it would eventually pass once they left high school. So imagine their surprise when they heard that he had actually planned on marrying her. They also wondered what those noises were I mean Videl doesn't seem like they were noises of great pain or anything and they were obviously too young for anyone to tell them what that was or at least that's what their parents said when they asked them about it. So obviously Bulma and Chi-Chi were quite a bit angry that Goten and Trunks heard that.

Videl had really changed in those two years she grew her hair back to its original length from we first saw her. Except now she no longer had her pigtails and her hair was now straight down and shoulder length. She wore a white shirt with a purple v-neck vest underneath. She wore black skinny jeans and purple sneakers. The whole outfit was showing her perfect hourglass figure quite well, from her round c-cup breasts to her curves and then her long legs. Gohan was standing next to her looking very embarrassed with red all over his face to know that Bulma and his mother had heard everything about what was going on and what had went on a few moments ago.

His mom then decided to break the silence and speak "Gohan my baby boy is getting married, oh this is a very special moment and we should celebrate." Bulma then said "Yeah you two are really perfect for each other congratulations and your mom is right we have to celebrate come on we'll have a party at my place." Gohan then replies "Uh gee thanks Bulma but I don't want to disturb you." "Oh nonsense Gohan it won't be a bother at all." "Yeah big brother it'll be fun." said Goten now entering the conversation. "Yeah come on Gohan." said Trunks Videl then says "yeah Gohan and this way we can tell all our families the big news." "Then it's settled we're having this party. How about maybe this Saturday?" asked Chi-Chi "Yeah that would be great I'll invite everyone to come" says Bulma agreeing with it all. Gohan sees the happy faces on everyone one and then agrees. "(sigh) well if it's what you all want then okay we'll do it."

Later that week on Saturday…

Everyone arrived at the party, most were not that surprised and seemed more like they had that whole 'well it's about time' thing going on. Vegeta just walked up to Gohan and started to talk "Well brat to be honest I never really thought you'd actually do something like this especially this soon." "Yeah well Vegeta I really care about her a lot and I wanted to get serious with her about it. I really know that she's the one. I am sure you know how that feels right?" Vegeta's mood seemed to change almost immediately as he asked/demanded in a now menacing tone "What did you say you half breed little brat?" Gohan then replies with a smirk "Hey I am just saying that although you act tough and you act like you don't care I know you care about Bulma and Trunks." Vegeta was angry about what he had said but the actual truth was he did care about both Bulma and Trunks greatly heck he even risked his life attacking cell when he(Cell) had killed the Trunks from the future seven years ago of course he woldn't admit that. "Grr whatever brat." Vegeta said and turned his back on Gohan. Gohan and Videl saw the rest of the family as well all of them wishing them luck and giving their support. There were a few perverted comments from Yamcha that actually made Videl want to punch him in the face but Gohan stopped her telling her that that is just Yamcha and she shouldn't take much offence to what he says. Gohan saw Goku who came as well "Wow son so you finally did it my son now getting married. And it seems like just yesterday that you were learning how to walk and now here you engaged. I'm proud of you son." 'Thanks dad that means a lot." "Hahahahaha yeah well I hate to do this but I got to run promised that I would meet up with someone for training later goodbye everyone." Goku then ran out the house and flew off leaving everyone there smiling because they had gotten used to Eventually night came and everybody left to go home….

Ten years later…

Goten and Trunks were flying through the city to Bulma's house they were going to go and see Vegeta to train. Goten and trunks though were enjoying their lives as normal teenagers were still going to train and become stronger though they still goofed off which was why neither had ascended past super saiyan yet. Goten was now a 19 year old young man soon to be 20 he had decided to keep his hair the way it always was like his father's. He wore a green and yellow capsule corps shirt and blue tracksuit pants with white and black tennis shoes. Trunks wore what future trunks wore a black tank top with a blue belt and silver belt buckle. He had black pants with Brown orange sneakers. His hair was still short the only thing missing was his sword.

Trunks being a year older than Goten was 20 years old and turning 21. But upon arrival they found the door knocked down and the street destroyed. "What could have happened?" asked Goten but Trunks wasn't listening instead he was hoping for the safety of his parents . They flew further down and then into the lab. It was there they found… "Grandma? Grandpa no!" screamed Trunks. His grandparents were murdered and lying lifeless on the ground. To say that Trunks was angry was an understatement he was furious, he wanted to kill the bastards that did this. Him and Goten then sensed familiar power levels far off in the distance. "Hey Trunks I sense my dad, your dad and Gohan. And they're in super saiyan what do you think is going on?" "I don't know Goten lets go check it out I have a feeling what happened here is somehow to connected to whatevers going on there." "What do you mean?" Trunks turns around to face Goten "Look at my grandparents they have strange markings on them that look a lot like ki blasts." Goten examines them more closely and his eyes go wide "Oh you're right they do." "Exactly now I say we go and get those bastards who ever they are." Goten starts to walk out the lab giving Trunks a minute as he knows this is hard to go through. Trunks watches Goten leave at least he knows when a guy needs to be alone. Trunks takes one last good look at his grandparents before walking away more determined to end this.

Soon Goten and Trunks were flying off away from West City trying to get a better idea of who it was. That was until they realized that one of the power levels was very familiar to them "Majin Buu!" Goten blurts out. "No way I thought he was dead." Said Trunks. "Yeah well obviously he is here somehow the question is what do we do." Says Goten nervously. "Well our dads and Gohan are fighting him lets go and help out." Trunks and Goten arrive at the scene with the most shocked expressions on their faces. There was Majin Buu with others. A green ,white and yellow humanoid bug, a white and purple very muscular looking creature with three toes and a long white tail (take a guess who those two are), Broly and Janemba (guess that's how they're all alive huh).

And fighting them all was Goku, Vegeta ,Gohan and Piccolo who was looking very damaged in fact they all were. The rest of the Z-fihters were all on the ground unconscious. Trunks and Goten charged into battle only for the humanoid bug to appear in front of them. "Ah Goku and Vegeta are those your sons? I guess you've been busy in the last couple of years." "Cell stay away from them." said Goku. "Ah but why such good and strong looking boys won't you let me at least introduce myself." He turns to the two "I am Cell you may know me as the one who almost destroyed earth 19 years ago." Goten slowly realized who this was from all the stories he had been told "Yeah you're the guy who got killed by my big brother." He said with a bit of laughter in his voice. Cell than said "I assure I am much stronger now and won't make the mistake of underestimating you all again. And while introductions are in order that guy over there is Frieza and I'm sure you know Janemba and Broly.

Trunks then speaks up "I'm Trunks but I'm sure you know that because from what I was told you faced off against a future version of myself at that time." Cell smirks at those memories "Ah yes Trunks I hope you can do better than the last one." Said Cell amused really. "Oh I can and I will." Goten then introduces himself "I'm Goten second son to Goku and we will defeat you." "Haha you monkeys think you can defeat us what a laugh." The guy known as Frieza laughs. Goten and Trunks laugh at Frieza. "What are you two laughing at this is not a joke." Vegeta tells them this is serious and although he told them Frieza feared super saiyans he is now stronger and they shouldn't underestimate him. Gohan then agrees and powers up to mystic. Goku goes to super saiyan 3 and Vegeta to supersaiyan 2. Goten then transforms as well his raven black hair standing up defying gravity. His muscles get slightly larger. Finally his eyes turn emerald green and his hair turns golden yellow all the while his body is surrounded by a yellow aura. The same happens to trunks and soon they are now standing there with serious looks on their faces. Frieza says "You truly are that monkey's son you look just like him." Frieza now pointed at Goten Cell said "Ah same old Trunks you don't look that different but you must be stronger. Lets test your skills shall we. "Finally" says Broly in legendary form angry at all the talking. "All will die along with this pathetic world." Says Janemba drawing his sword. Buu just gave an evil grin that made it seem that this was child's play for him.

Goten and Trunks having felt their power realized that although they(Trunks and Goten) were stronger they still lacked against their enemies so they had only one solution… they charged up their ki until they were high enough and on par and started the familiar dance "**FU…SHION…HAAH**" They disappeared and in their place was super Gotenks he was still dressed the same way as before although his childish nature was gone and he had a mean look in his eye and a lightning aura surrounded him not to mention his power was FAR higher than before hey guys no joke he was really powered. His transformation surprised everyone except Buu. "Ah Goku and Vegeta I can see that these are definitely your kids." stated Cell. Goku and Vegeta just glared at Cell and charged up beginning their own routine "**FU…SHION…HAAH**" now standing in their place was super Gogeta ready to attack he was covered in a lightning aura gleaming power he was still more powerful than Gotenks in every way . "Well these monkeys just get more and more interesting." stated Frieza.

Piccolo and Gohan were powering up. The time for talk was gone and the time for action was now. Gotenks charged at Frieza with a right hook right to the face followed by a knee to the gut and an elbow to the neck knocking Frieza down to the ground. They charged him and held him firmly as they went head first into the ground. Gogeta went for Buu and Janemba attacking so fast you'd think there was two of them. With punches and kicks just flying everywhere. Broly charged Piccolo send him into a hill and started a barrage of punches. Cell looked at everyone fight then turned to Gohan "Well isn't that convenient we get to have our rematch against each other only this time I'll kill you." "Well let's see come on show me what you got." Gohan said beginning his fighting stance. Cell flew at him at insane speeds and they clapped fists. The earth literally shook from their battle…

Meanwhile on the ground… Tien woke up "Aargh my head what happened?" he then looks up to see Gotenks taking a hit from Frieza and Gogeta taking it to Buu and Janemba. By the mountain Broly just got a demon wave to the face and Cell and Gohan were still exchanging blows neither seeming to land a hit. "Oh yeah." Krillin ,Yamcha and Chiaotzu were getting up "Woah what hit me?" asked Krillin "It looks like we are going to be in for a rough fight." Said Yamcha completely ignoring his question. "Woah it looks like everyone showed up well except 18" said Chaiotzu looking at the battle amazed. Krillin glares at him "HEY HEY HEY can you blame a guy for caring about his wife." (Krillin had told 18 to stay behind no matter how much she protested. In the end she stayed only because she saw that look in his eyes of a person who would really feared losing his family.) At that moment a jet capsule corps jet arrived and a very sad yet angry Bulma arrived with Chi-Chi. Bulma was in tears because her parents were killed. Yamcha went and comforted her "It's okay Bulma you'll get through this ,you're a fighter ." He knew that him and Bulma were over but he still believed he owed it to her for breaking her heart all those years ago. Bulma quickly regained her composure and towards the fight "I know I just want to see these bastards killed." "Don't worry Bulma Goku and Vegeta will come through." said Chi-Chi watching on.

This was bad. For one Gogeta and Gotenks were exerting too much power and it was taking a strain on their bodies second the fight went on for 25 minutes so they had 5 minutes left before the fusion would end provided their bodies don't give out before then and third they were losing ki too fast. It seems that not fusing for so long made it harder to sustain the power no matter how hard they had trained in the last 12 years. Piccolo had been pushed back exhausted greatly. Gohan by now had to go Super saiyan 2 to fight Cell but all those years he spent neglecting training made it hard to keep up and his power was not as high. "Hahaha it seems you've been neglecting your training Gohan. It'll be too easy to finish you now." With all hopes lost Gogeta had one final plan… to use Goku's spirit bomb.

"Gotenks I have a plan I'll use the spirit bomb but I need time can you hold them off." Gotenks looked at all of them staring back at him with nothing but evil and hatred in their eyes, but still he enjoyed the moment, the intense battle after all he was a saiyan. A smirk formed on his lips "Sure I can do that." He replied a bit eagerly just a bit and Gogeta had picked up on this and smiled at his boys or rather boy as long as they were still fused, then he looked at Gohan who had now transformed into super saiyan 2. A smirk appeared on his face he was proud of his kids and how they had turned out. "Alright good luck" and with that he had instant transmissioned far away high up getting as close those sun as possible while not leaving earth's atmosphere. The Z- fighters and the evil villains had no idea where he had ended up and looked confused.

"What! where did they go?!" demanded Cell. Gotenks simply extended his hand and made the 'bring it on' gesture and said "Why don't you come and find out?" a little excitedly. Caatching on to what he was doing Gohan also readied himself. Piccolo had seen Gogeta teleport away the air high int and made his way to the battle knowing exactly what was happening. Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Tien got into the battle as well knowing what was happening just from the look Gotenks had. Frieza smirked "Alright then but since we're getting serious why don't we do our own fusion?"

"What?!. What do you mean?" asked Gohan surprised from what he had just said. "Let me explain as you know Majin Buu can absorb correct. Well he can absorb us into himself and we'll be reborn as the ultimate warrior especially since instead of what usually happens he will let us be in control with him similar to you little fusion." "Oh yeah? and how do you know he won't double cross you?" asked Gotenks "Simple Janemba here stole some of King Yemma's power so he can send Buu back to the land of the dead if he should try anything." Spoke Frieza "Now let's do it!"

Buu ripped of his arm and threw it at Frieza it engulfed him then sprouted three blobs taking Broly, Cell and janemba. They all flew back at Buu and Kid Buu transformed into the most powerful and the scariest thing you ever saw. He was now the height of Janemba with two long pink horns sticking out of his head which athe top was purple. He had a more human looking face most likely from Cell with purple eyes. His body was pink all over with a purple chest resembling frieza's. He had a golden necklace like Broly's and was as muscular as him. He had three toes ana a long tail. His pants were purple with a black belt and a yellow belt buckle with an M sign. He wore black and purple boots. He had black and purple long arm bands similar to Kid Buu's with the purple overtaking the regular yellow. His chest was bare and very muscular but of course he did get Broly's body size. Finally he had Janemba's demonic sword strapped to his back. The Z-fighters stood in awe at this new person. Then it spoke "**MEET** **INFINITY BUU**"

Suddenly a powerful flaming purple aura began to surround Buu as it blew everyone back slightly. Gotenks stood strong determined to beat this guy. He charged up his own ki and soon purple and yellow began to clash "AARGH!" "**AARGH!**" and in a flash of light blows began to exchange each punch causing earthquakes. Down below small crates began forming getting bigger with every hit. Bulma and Chi-Chi ran for cover under the jet still watching the fight.

Elsewhere in the sky…

Gogeta was almost done gathering energy for the spirit bomb, it was kinda hard when your own body was getting more and more unstable. He looked down to see the transformation of his five most powerful enemies 'Guys hold on it's almost ready'. But there was one major problem the fusion only had 2 MORE MINUTES! Gotenks was pushed back after a punch to the face. He put his hands to the side and charged the very familiar attack "KAME…HA" "**OH** **SO IT'S GOING TO BE LIKE THAT? SAY** **GOODBYE BOY. KAME…HA**" both of the two charging their attacks and the earth ripping apart from the intense energy "MEHA!" "**MEHA!**" the two attacks clashed pushing back and forth. Gotenks decided to go all out and cried out "SUPER KAIOKEN!" his body was engulfed in red aura and the attack pushed further. INFINITE BUU was losing and he knew it obviously he had underestimated this smirked 'Ah Goku and Vegeta's kids causing trouble everywhere they go." Everyone else was too worried to listen much less reply. Suddenly INFITE BUU made three copies of himself. Everyone gasped knowing that Cell had their powers and abilities and used Tien's tri form technique. Tien looked down at this angrily.

Two of the clones pushed forward the attack while the third searched around for a powerful energy he had just sensed. The kamehameha wave was being pushed back at Gohan hard. Everyone decided to stop watching and help, they all launched attacks on Infinity Buu giving everything they had. Gohan helped Gotenks push the Kamehameha wave back at Buu.

Gogeta sighed and said "It's ready." He realized there were only thirty seconds of fusion left and decided not to waste time. He launched the spirit bomb which was now the size of half the planet at Buu. It would hopefully kill him before hitting earth. Everyone sensed this and Gotenks knew it was time, with all the strength he could muster he knocked the mighty attack into the air above and began to fly away with the z-fighters following. INFINITY BUU was baffled and looked up to a powerful ki he sensed and saw the spirit bomb approaching he was shocked and now realized how they'd played him. It was a distraction. Everyone believed he would die with his both clones. Wait both? Where was the third? Piccolo realized there was one missing and looked around to find him forming a death ball a few meters below everyone.

He gasped and everyone followed his gaze and their eyes widened. The clone launched the death ball at the spirit bomb pushing it back. The original looked and soon smirked he began pushing at Gogeta with all his might while Gogeta weakened. Gotenks flew up to help when suddenly they split into Trunks and Goten again. Gogeta then split back into Goku and Vegeta and the four had open jaws at their failure to account for time. But even more shocking the blast drew closer and everyone was too shocked to move Goku moved forward and caught it with his bare hands and it's energy began killing him from direct contact. Goten saw this and went to help "DAD!" Goku looked at him and slowly began losing consciousness. Goten took him and flew up to Trunks "Take him and take your dad and go down to earth." He said "What about you?" Trunks asked. "I learned the spirit bomb from my dad so I can push it back now go." Trunks reluctantly nodded seeing the logic but was still worried for his friend but flew down. INFINITY BUU saw this as his clones disappeared into him.

"**AH SO IT'S JUST YOU AND ME**" he said laughing at the realization of how when ever it's the final battle he has to face either Goku or one of his kids. Goten mustered all the strength in him and went super saiyan then used super kaioken once more and pushed it down. He put his hands into a triangle and focused as it came back up. Tien realizing what he was gonna do shouted "NO using the tri beam now will kill you in this state. Everyone gasped at this Goten was gonna sacrifice himself. "HAAH TRI-BEAM" but it was too late to stop him and he launched a super saiyan tri-beam at the spirit bomb knocking to Buu and it hit dead on. Buu screamed "**NOOOOOO… IF I GO YOU GO**"

He launched a planet destroyer on the earth. As it impacted it sent energy up into the spirit bomb that pushed it all over the earth. Goten's eyes widened as Buu laughed as he was destroyed "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!**" and he was gone. But Goten didn't realize the attack on the spirit bomb opened a tear. The earth was still his main focus he watched as it and everyone on it vanished in a blinding light. He would have died too but the tear sent sucked him in and and closed at the last minute sending him far away.

His last words before losing consciousness were "I failed….."

Authors note: So that's it for Chapter 1 hope you all enjoyed it. I'm still new to this so please review. But a few things to clear up .Goten won't be this overpowered in the DC UNIVERSE that only happened here because he drew so much power from the fusion and the spirit bomb so yeah he won't be strong. He won't be getting super saiyan 2 or 3 only the regular super saiyan but you know I'm open to negotiations bye


End file.
